


The Only Truth That Sticks [Fanart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art {Vol II} [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Ficart, Humor, Marvel Bang, Marvel Bang 2016, Pretty things, Red Pretends She Can Do Manips, Romance, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: Ficart for "The Only Truth That Sticks" by meatball42, for Marvel Bang 2016.Fic summary:  It took years for Natasha to understand Tony on a personal level, and in that time their relationship has ended up as many of Natasha’s do: they are colleagues who can work together professionally, but don’t even pretend to trust each other. She sets her sights on repairing their relationship, but with Tony Stark, nothing is ever going to be easy. (Or: Five times Tony Stark did not sleep with Natasha Romanoff, and one time he did.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



_Title Art_

 

_The Rumba_

 

_Natalia_

 

_(Alternate Unused Title Art:<http://i65.tinypic.com/2gulh74.jpg> )_


End file.
